In recent years, multimedia projectors have become popular for presenting computer-based presentations to groups. Presenting material using projectors is often done in conjunction with a computer that includes presentation software. In the course of a multimedia presentation, it often becomes desirable to annotate an image being displayed. Prior projector methods required that the presenter annotate the image being presented using presentation software on a computer being used as the image source for the projector.
Annotating using presentation software is typically inconvenient as a presenter often must travel over to the computer in order to enter such annotations, which may detract from the quality of the presentation. Additionally, annotating images in such a manner may require modifying a source file for the presentation, which may be undesirable. Alternatively, images to be annotated may be projected on a writeboard or flip-chart and annotations may be made on the projection surface. However, this approach may result in poor image quality, interference with the projected image and difficulty in seeing annotations.